Snapped
by wickedintent
Summary: What happens when the cast of avatar snaps? On-going and Beta-ed! I'm editing all my stories!
1. Snapped

**Me: Ok, if you're reading this thank you. I haven't written fan fiction in years and when I logged into ff I was looking through some of my stories. Ugh, I never noticed how bad my grammar was! So, I should be updating and editing all my stories. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned avatar would I be wasting my time writing fan fiction.**

**--**

"Zuko, It seems as if the Avatar has been here."

"Where? Why are you dawdling? Are your sure? What is your proof?!"

"A soldier found the water tribe girl's betrothal necklace near a some ash."

"Give it to me! I will use it to bargain with the girl to give me the Avatar."

"Let's head back to the ship. We can play a nice game of Pai-Sho."

As the headed back to the ship ,Zuko absentmindedly stroked the necklace. He couldn't help but notice how pretty it was. Jealousy surged through him and he found himself envious of the girl. Gently and carefully, the fire prince slipped the pretty necklace back into the pocket of his robes.

"Nephew…….Nephew"

Uncle's voice snapped Zuko out of his thoughts and angrily he answered his uncle.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"We have reached your room. I was wondering if you would like to join me for some delicious tea and perhaps a game of Pai-Sho."

"No."

Iroh sighed and shaking his head continued walking down the hall.

**Thirty Minutes later**

Iroh swung open the door to his nephew's room. He had simply wanted to check up on him and what he saw shocked and scared him. Iroh, the great Dragon of the West, was scared!

The vision before him made him want to claw his eyes out. Iroh should have known it would come to this. All those years of brooding had finally caught up to the young prince.

**Zuko, banished prince of the fire nation, had ****SNAPPED**!

Zuko had Katara's necklace pressed against his neck and was repeating "I am a pretty girl!" over and over again. With each exclamation he'd thrust his hips out and pout like a model.

"Nephew?"

Zuko turned around, and his face reddened. The color that tinged his cheeks was darker than the element he manipulated.

"UNCLE GET THE FRACK OUT OF MY ROOM"

"Sorry for disturbing you my nephew...niece...uhm."

Zuko proceeded to slam the door in his uncle's face. The necklace was carefully placed on the bed stand. He stripped out of his clothes and crawled into bed. He tried to sleep but the constant snickers coming from his uncle kept him awake.

**Me: thank you for reading my story!**


	2. Snapped 2

**Me: Hey if you reading this thanks. I decided t make another version of this , so it would be funnier.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned avatar would I be wasting my time writing fan fiction. **

""Zuko, It seems as if the Avatar has been here."

"Where? Why are you dawdling? Are your sure? What is your proof?!"

"A soldier found the water tribe girl's betrothal necklace near some ash."

"Give it to me! I will use it to bargain with the girl to give me the Avatar."

"Let's head back to the ship. We can play a nice game of Pai-Sho."

As the headed back to the ship ,Zuko absentmindedly stroked the necklace. He couldn't help but notice how pretty it was. Jealousy surged through him and he found himself envious of the girl. Gently and carefully, the fire prince slipped the pretty necklace back into the pocket of his robes.

"Nephew…….Nephew"

Uncle's voice snapped Zuko out of his thoughts and angrily he answered his uncle.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"We have reached your room. I was wondering if you would like to join me for some delicious tea and perhaps a game of Pai-Sho."

**Thirty Minutes later**

Iroh swung open the door to his nephew's room. He had simply wanted to check up on him and what he saw shocked and scared him. Iroh, the great Dragon of the West, was scared!

The vision before him made him want to claw his eyes out. Iroh should have known it would come to this. All those years of brooding had finally caught up to the young prince.

**Zuko, banished prince of the fire nation, had ****SNAPPED**!

Zuko had Katara's necklace pressed against his neck and was repeating "I am a pretty girl!" over and over again. With each exclamation he'd thrust his hips out and pout like a model.

"Nephew?"

Zuko turned around, and his face reddened. The color that tinged his cheeks was darker than the element he manipulated.

"UNCLE GET THE FRACK OUT OF MY ROOM"

Iroh wasn't going to let this Zuko get off so easily. Iroh faintly remembered something like this happening to Fire Lord Ozai when he hit puberty. With that thought, he ran out the room to get a thermometer and a few books on girls and things that happen to uor body. When he returned and checked Zuko's temperature (which is fruitless, since he is a firebender) Iroh's eyes widened. We need to take him to the furnace! He called Lieutenant Jee and told him to go get the ship doctor. Whilst all this was happening Zuko was yelling at his uncle to leave him alone. Only for his pleas to be ignored.

**An Hour later**

"Zuko is going to be fine. We think that someone slipped some cactus juice into his tea. Just in case I thought that you should send him to a therapist and perhaps even a physiatrist and a very special doctor in Ba Sing Se. We sent them a letter of immediate urgency. They should be hear soon," the ship doctor informed Iroh.

Iroh remained silent lost in his thoughts when two burly men burst into the room. It was the men from the ward. They approached, Zuko who had taken a defensive stance, and tackeled him. An injection followed and Zuko went limp. They carted him off.

"UUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCLLLLLLLLLLEEEE!!" His screams echoed off the ships walls as he was taken away.

"Poor, Poor Zuko," Iroh murmured, his expression clearly distraught.


End file.
